On visits and coffeemaker
by dino-sama
Summary: On how Sendoh's mom knew about Sendoh and Rukawa's relationship through a simple coffeemaker.hehehe.Rated T to be safe


Wahahahaha!! This fic was inspired by a text message I received from a friend. The storyline is the same, I just added a few scenes and voila. Hahahaha. So basically, I don't own the copy right (I guess.) And the boys (sadly). So don't sue me.

Set during Sendoh's 2nd year in college and Rukawa's first.

--

Mrs. Sendoh has long doubted her son. Her son was known as Ryonan's resident playboy throughout junior high(1) and high school. She knew that her son dated a lot of hot girls and changed partners as often as he changed clothes. The big change came about when her son met Kaede Rukawa during his 2nd year at high school. At first, her son babbled about how good 'Rukawa' was at basketball. After a few weeks, he babbled about how good sweet and kind 'Kaede' truly was and that he is not the 'Ice prince' everyone talks about. She couldn't relate to the 'Ice prince' tag lines at first but all that changed when she met Rukawa Kaede. After talking to the boy, she understood why her son defended this Kaede boy and was actually proud her son befriended the boy.

That was when the change happened. Her son was not dating that many girls anymore during his second year in high school. At third year, he wasn't dating ANYONE anymore. She asked her son why and he merely said that basketball takes up his time. Mrs. Sendoh, with her woman and motherly instincts, knows of course that her son was lying. She waited for her son's confession about his true relationship with Kaede but none came.

So she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Mrs. Sendoh comes to visit her son for dinner who lives with his housemate Rukawa. The fact remains that Sendoh doesn't want his mom to know about him and Rukawa thinking that she might try to pull them apart.

During the meal, his mother couldn't help but notice her son's house mate. She had long been suspicious of the relationship between the two but since her son wouldn't tell her, she remained quiet. 'I'll find out sooner or later the real score between these two. And I have a plan.Muahahaha!'

Seeing how his mom looks at him and then at Rukawa, Sendoh said: "Mom, I know what you're thinking, but I assure were just housemates."

Mrs. Sendoh mentally snorts, 'Housemates my ass. You two are as obvious as a bald man in a wig-center.' She decides to keep her thoughts to herself and direct the conversation somewhere else sensing that his son wouldn't tell her anything tonight: "Maa maa, I'm not saying anything. Anyway, how's school?"

...

A week later:

A very pissed Rukawa wakes up to yet another coffee-less day. His morning ritual of having 'coffee in bed' to keep him awake in the morning and not sleep somewhere else has been broken ever since the day Sendoh's mom had dinner with them. He thought Sendoh kept it or something but when he asked the spikey-haired boy about it he said he didn't know. That leaves him with no one to doubt but Mrs. Sendoh. But why the hell would she steal an effing coffeemaker?? He was roused from his thoughts when he felt the bed sheets rustle.

'Okay, that's it, Akira's mother or not, I'm accusing her of stealing the coffeemaker!'

"Akira."

Although still sleepy, upon hearing his koi's voice, Sendoh opened his eyes and stared at Rukawa. "What is it koi?" he asked as he stifled a yawn.

"The coffeemaker is gone." Rukawa said,flatly.

'Not this one again.' Sendoh thought. It has been a week since the coffeemaker vanished from their bedside table and has also been a week of hell of interrogation and accusation from Rukawa. The younger man kept insisting that _he_ kept it somewhere and that _he _better bring it out _or else. _It has also been a week of _him_ insisting that_ he_ didn't keep it. Why the hell would_ he_ keep an effing _coffeemaker _away from his koi??

"Koi, I'm telling you this now and I'm gonna repeat it for a million times if you still don't believe me. I.didn't.steal.your.coffeemaker."

"It was your mom." Rukawa replied briefly. Upon hearing this, Sendoh's eyes snapped open. He sat up and hugged his koi from behind, pulling Rukawa to his chest. "Koi, I know that having coffee in the morning has already been part of your morning rituals but this has gone far don't you think?" He tilted Rukawa's face to his and briefly kissed the younger man. "I don't think mom would steal our coffeemaker. She is a doctor(2) after all and could afford one any day. So why would she take it? And besides, how the hell is she supposed to take a thing as big as our coffeemaker from our house without either of us noticing??"

Rukawa said nothing. He stared into his koi's face and thought that his koi was right. But still, coffeemakers don't walk nor fly on their own.

"Ever since your mom came, the coffeemaker suddenly went MIA. I'm not fully saying that she took it, but it's either you or her." He said, stubbornly.

Sendoh sighed. He knows how stubborn his koi could be. Giving up, he sighed and said: "Alright koi, I give in. I really, really doubt it, but I'll email her okay? Happy now?"

At this Rukawa smirked a little. He knows how easily Sendoh gives in when it comes to him. So he decided to give his koi a little reward. A quick make-out session in bed should do the trick and wake him up.

...

After the quick make-out session in bed, they both decided to take bath together, followed by another make-out session. Since it was Saturday, they both went back to bed. Sendoh took his laptop with him and Rukawa simply read a book. Sendoh decided to email her mom.

The email read:

"Mom,

I'm not saying that you 'did' take the coffeemaker from our house and I'm not saying that you 'did not' take it. But the fact remains that it has been missing ever since you came here.

Akira."

A few hours passed and Sendoh received a reply from his mom. He tapped Rukawa, who was slightly dozing off now (lack of coffee perhaps? (: )

"Koi, mom replied. Wanna read together?"

Rukawa merely snorted, took the laptop from Sendoh and sat on his lap. He scrolled and clicked email from Sendoh's mom. Sendoh rested his chin on Rukawa's shoulder and read the mail.

After reading the message, both of them were shocked and were blushing as red as tomatoes like as if Sendoh's mom was actually there in front of them.

The email read:

"Son,

I'm not saying that you 'do' actually sleep with Rukawa and that you two are in a relationship and I'm not saying that you 'do not' sleep with him and that you are not in a relationship with him. But the fact remains that if he was sleeping in his OWN room and in his OWN bed, he would've found the coffeemaker by now.

Love, Mama. :)

P.S

Feel free to visit me anytime sunshine if you feel like telling me something okay? Be safe and tell Kaede I send him my blessings. :"

--

Nice one Akira's Mom!! :)well hope you liked it. ;)

Notes:

1-I just assumed that Ryonan had courses for junior high and high school and that Sendoh went there from junior high to high school.

2- Sendoh's mom is a doctor in this fic because I said so..:)


End file.
